<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I never wanted anything else by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041539">I never wanted anything else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob had never thought the happiness of her daughter would lie in a man like him--and then he met Jack O'Neill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Carter/Jack O'Neill, Jacob Carter/Samantha "Sam" Carter, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I never wanted anything else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Companion piece to Chapter 5 of my Sam and Jack day Prompts entitled: C'mere. As usual one can be read without the other, but as always feel free to read both!</p><p>Also, those following my ‘Unravel’ story, HUGE *hint hint nudge nudge* as to what to expect from the next chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack took a deep and measured breath in and entered into the infirmary room where Jacob lay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t just Sam’s dad that lay dying here. He counted Jacob Carter as a friend, whether Jacob considered the same of him was a different story, but certainly Jack hoped the man held him in some esteem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad." He said, plastering his best smile on his face. "Hope you don't mind, I told Carter to take a few minutes. I think she went to get some coffee. That leaves you with me for a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mind at all, Jack, I've been meaning to speak to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Jack asked, genuinely surprised as he stepped closer to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you care for my daughter's happiness at all?" Jacob asked him as Jack reached his bedside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never wanted anything else." Jack replied honestly. "Jacob, what is this about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have time to beat around the bush with you, Jack, so here's the deal. My daughter is in love with you and I don't think I would be too far off the mark by saying you love her too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack paused and looked at the man seriously for a moment. "Look, Jacob--" he started to answer but was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's in denial. About the things which make her truly happy. About the men in her life, about who it is she would be truly happy with. Now I might be getting soft in my old age but all I ever wanted was my kids’ happiness. Mark is, Sam – well, she's more complex." He looked up painfully at Jack and stated, "Let me be blunt. Do you want a life with my daughter? Kids, marriage? Any or all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack scratched the back of his head for a moment and looked cautiously around before he licked his lips nervously and answered him honestly. "I never wanted anything else. But--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts," Jacob protested, "Jack, this is no time to be cautious. If you don't show her how you feel, how you really feel, you're going to lose her. I don't want my daughter making a decision which will leave her and a good friend miserable." Jack looked hopeful at the man, glad to know he was considered a friend. "That cop is a putz and doesn't have it in him to make Sammy happy long term. But whenever she's with you, even when she's worried or sad or scared, she is the happiest I've ever seen her. I know this is true because I’ve seen it – more times I can admit." Jacob looked at Jack. "Follow through, Jack, let her know you still care. That's an order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack's eyebrows quirked and a grin appeared in his lips as he answered, "Yes Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you worry about the brass either. I've put things in motion." Jacob told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacob!" Jack replied in shock, that he would go to the extent of putting his ore in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you show her how much you still care, I guarantee you, you won't be disappointed." He looked up at Jack and gave a heavy strained sigh. "I never imagined my daughter's happiness would lie in a man like you, Jack." He told Jack which deflated Jack a little. "Black ops. You and I both know--" he didn’t finish because he knew Jack understood which made Jack feel better. The hand closest to Jack’s reached out and laid it on the top of Jack's hand "But you're the exception, and I'm glad you make her happy." He looked Jack seriously in the eye. "So, when the time comes, you have mine and Selmak’s blessing and know that Debbie would have loved you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned. "I have Dad's approval!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do. This really is my last chance at being right." He joked. "Don't mess it up for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled then looked at his friend and if he had anything to say about it, his future father-in-law. "Yes sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence in the room for a brief moment. Jacob started showing signs of fatigue. Jack made his way to the door but before he crossed the threshold, Jack turned to face the man one last time, snapped to attention and saluted. “It was an honour and pleasure to serve with you, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob Carter gave his final salute. “It was an honour and pleasure to serve you too, Son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack exited the room. In the empty corridor outside the infirmary, Jack leaned against one wall and whispered, “Goodbye Dad, I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>